


Meetings in the Afterlife

by saiditallbefore



Series: 100+ words of... [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, cameos from Lilly Kane and Meg Manning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: WELCOME.  EVERYTHING IS FINE.





	Meetings in the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this comment](https://meme-of-bilitis.dreamwidth.org/879.html?thread=282991#cmt282991) on the femslash meme.

WELCOME. EVERYTHING IS FINE.

That's what the sign says, but Gia knows better than to believe it. When people say things are fine, they usually mean things are the opposite of fine. Like after Susan died, or when her dad-- well. Gia pushes that thought away.

A man greets her, and tries to tell her that she's dead, and this is heaven. The Good Place. Whatever. She was a good person or something and this is her reward, hot soulmate included.

Trying to think about it kinda makes Gia's head hurt, so she doesn't bother-- until one of the neighbors throws a party. Someone bumps into her as she's walking in.

"Sorry," the other person says.

"No, I--" Gia begins, but stops. "Meg? Meg Manning?" 

Meg beams at her. "Gia! Let's go get a drink!"

Of course miss goody-two-shoes would end up in the Good Place-- where else would she go? 

But as they make their way to the bar, there's a commotion from the middle of the room, from the host of the party. And, well, it's been a few years, but she'll always recognize Lilly Kane. Even if Lilly Kane is inexplicably about ten years older. (The designer dress and six-inch heels need no explanation. Lilly always had killer taste.) 

And, okay, Gia was never really a deep thinker, and her family was never particularly religious, but something about this smells wrong. And she's learned by now that burying your head in the sand doesn't keep you from feeling the consequences, when they come. 

Gia downs a drink, grabs Meg by the wrist, and begins to elbow her way through the crowd toward Lilly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](http://saiditallbefore.tumblr.com/post/177347271388/meetings-in-the-afterlife-saiditallbefore)


End file.
